


Winners And Losers

by ciaan



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in January 2009 for oxoniensis's Porn Battle, prompt of 'bet'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners And Losers

Asha struck out with Logan, struck out with Alec. So when Original Cindy approaches her, she decides to take a turn batting for the other team.

"Betcha," she says as Cindy leans over the pool table, racking the balls and showing off her rack.

"What stakes?"

Asha slides her fingers around her cue, enjoying the way Cindy's gaze follows her motions, the way her full lips purse up. "Loser goes home with the winner."

Cindy grins, her dark eyes sparkling. "You're on, boo."

With a bet like that, no one's really going to lose. Asha sure doesn't feel like she did as she stretches out on Cindy's bed later. No, considering what Cindy can do with her tongue, Asha thinks she's finally won the game after so long.


End file.
